


The Kisaragi Files

by Minato_Arisato, quills_and_charcoal



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another, RWBY, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2: The Moon of Hope and the Sun of Despair
Genre: Asexual Kisaragi Yamato, Based on a roleplay, Bisexual Tsumiki Mikan, Bisexual Yang Xiao Long, Dead Hanamura Teruteru, Dead Nanami Chiaki, Dead Soda Kazuichi, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Yomiuri Nikei, Mikan and Yang in particular, Multi, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3, Post-Volume 2 (RWBY), Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), Survivor Guilt, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug, so if some shit makes no sense . . . thats why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minato_Arisato/pseuds/Minato_Arisato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quills_and_charcoal/pseuds/quills_and_charcoal
Summary: One shots of various characters in an alternate universe based off of a series of Danganronpa roleplays.( . . . and extremely self-indulgent, but that's just me. - quills_and_charcoal)(Self indulgent on my side too, mate. - Minato_Arisato)Chapter 1 - Nikei Yomiuri gets a text. What happens after is something he never expects.1.5 - A flashback to the game in the bunker.Chapter 2 - Mikan Tsumiki didn't deserve to live. Why did everyone else think she did?
Relationships: Kimura Seiko/Tsumiki Mikan (past), Yang Xiao Long/Ema Skye (past), Yomiuri Nikei & Kisaragi Yamato, Yomiuri Nikei & Tsumiki Mikan, Yomiuri Nikei/Kisaragi Yamato (one-sided)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. File #1: Nikei Yomiuri

Prompt (because this was supposed to be a self-indulgent one-shot): Tucking your head into their neck during a hug.

\-----

nikei fiddled with his notebook, flipping pages back and forth. he took care to avoid reading the notes he'd written back . . . then. when he'd been in that bunker, and when he'd been in the simulation.

he'd died in both killing games. because of . . . some reason, he'd been revived after the first and immediately went to the second.

now he was an employee at the kisaragi foundation, to stop the new round of killing games.

. . . kisaragi. that name . . . his best friend from his first killing game, yamato kisaragi. who was now his boss. amazing.

his phone buzzed in his pocket with a new notification, and he pulled it out to look at it.

. . .

Yamato Kisaragi: **[hey, want to talk?]**

nikei bit his lip, anxiety pooling in his gut.

Nikei Yomiuri: **[sure? although i don't know why you want to talk to me]**

Yamato Kisaragi: **[we both know why, nikei]**

Yamato Kisaragi: [ **it involves a certain man in the basement and yang and the kg and everything]**

nikei froze.

this was the topic he'd been trying his damned hardest to avoid since he'd woken up after the simulation.

he didn't want to think about that.

. . .

after some hesitation, he replied.

Nikei Yomiuri: **[fine. are we talking in person?]**

Yamato Kisaragi: **[yes]**

Nikei Yomiuri: **[alright.]**

the journalist entered the hallway leading to yamato's office. it was mostly empty, save for the occasional worker walking through.

his footsteps echoed against the walls as he headed towards the office door and gently pushed it open.

" . . . hey," nikei spoke tentatively. after all, this was dangerous ground; did yamato hate him for dying? or what he did on the islands? or--

yamato offered him a brief nod. "nikei. look . . . "

and suddenly--

he was being hugged by yamato . . . ?

"i'm glad you're alive," yamato admitted.

nikei wrapped his arms around the inventor hesitantly, then - out of nowhere - hugged back tightly and buried his head between the crook of yamato's neck and shoulder. the joy, sadness, and shock were overwhelming, and he felt like he was going to cry.

_(it's not like he was touch-starved and his past feelings for yamato were reigniting themselves; no, he just wanted to have this moment after so much pain in the simulation and . . . well, recently.)_

"did you ever find out what happened after you died?" yamato asked, pulling away from the hug after a few minutes.

yes, nikei wanted to say, but how was he supposed to explain he was in this theater after he died with everyone else who'd died?

so, he went with a simple "no" in response.

yamato proceeded to explain, and after he'd finished, he continued with, " . . . look, nikei, i just . . . i'm really glad you're okay. i don't know why teruya knows you, or that yoruko person, but . . . i'm glad you're here."

nikei didn't know how to respond to that; that is, until his mouth gained a mind of its own and said, "thanks, yamato. that means a lot to me, especially coming from you."

_(no, no, no, what was he even doing, yamato didn't return his feelings, oh come on - !)_

yamato smiled at him. “i’m glad.”

“ . . . “ nikei fidgeted with his jacket’s right sleeve, then lowered his chin with a soft laugh. “ . . . heh. it was really stupid of me to try and stop kaz from shooting himself, huh? especially when he died anyways.”

“no, it wasn’t. you’re a good person,” yamato insisted. “no one would normally do that. but you . . . you did.”

the journalist shook his head. he wasn’t a good person, not by a long shot. not compared to yamato and the others. “i . . . i only really did it because of you and yang’s influence. that’s all. i’m not . . . “ he trailed off.

“no, you did it because you’re a good person.” yamato was really stubborn, wasn’t he?

nikei murmured to himself, “that’s not true . . . “

the inventor eyed him for a brief second, ready to counter, but switched topics at the last second. “so . . . have you talked to mikan or yang? or, hell, _**even let them know you’re alive?”**_

. . . fuck.

nikei had forgotten about that, hadn’t he?

yamato must’ve seen the look of realization on his face, because he immediately said, “well, then you should do that. c’mon, let’s go!”

“okay--”

and just like that, yamato began pulling nikei out of his office and towards the cafeteria.

. . . he was in over his head, wasn’t he?

oh, well. it couldn’t be helped.


	2. File #1.5: Reveal of the First ERROR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahsjdfksjhf me being bored and writing ANOTHER one-shot this time based on something we did in the original roleplay help me lord
> 
> this time it’s not from a direct following pov so! no one can accuse me of being a simp for nikei now! 
> 
> (and for more context, this is the second trial - we’re doing a rewrite of this roleplay, where homura doesn’t die in chapter 2, but im not sure of the specifics yet so with the original case we go) - quills_and_charcoal

“ . . . nikei.”

the ultimate in question eyed the inventor next to him.

“what is it, yamato?”

“nikei . . . “ yamato drew in a deep breath. “did you kill homura because of your meeting with her?”

nikei went silent. finally, he uttered a quiet, “what?”

yang, standing on the other side of yamato, gripped the edge of the podium before her with immense strength worthy of her ultimate brawler title. “what happened during that meeting, nikei?”

seiko pitched in, “p-please . . . may we hear about the meeting?”

“did you kill her because . . . she thought you were an ERROR?” yamato asked.

the word rendered the whole courtroom silent.

accusing someone of being part of a group of traitors wasn’t something taken lightly.

“ . . . heh. what the hell are you talking about, yamato?” nikei laughed, shrugging off the accusation as if it were nothing.

. . . it wasn’t nothing, that was for sure, because they were dead right about his role as a traitor.

ciel scoffed. “he’s saying it’s you, idiot.”

yamato bit his lip. “what i’m saying is that . . . nikei. you’re the first member of ERROR. am i wrong or not?”

“ . . . “

no response.

“after all,” yamato continued, “you disappeared during the blackout . . . and then there’s the death of homura, which is objectively suspicious. is . . . is it because we figured it out?”

nikei glanced away, letting the brim of his hat cast a shadow over his face.

yamato looked hurt. “nikei, why did you join ERROR? WHY DID YOU KILL HOMURA!?” he yelled, eyes locked on his best-friend-turned-traitor.

“ . . . nikei . . . “ yang was at a loss for words.

“lucas-kun doesn’t wear b-black,” seiko pondered, referring to the other person who’d gone missing during the blackout, “but yomiuri-kun’s trousers a-are black, yes . . . ?”

and suddenly,

nikei smiled.

it wasn’t one of those casual yet genuine smiles he’d shown towards yamato and yang prior to this trial, but more . . . malicious.

“idiots, all of you . . . “ he chuckled.

“what . . . ?” 

“ . . . ?”

confused murmurs filled the room.

kirumi closed her eyes. “it appears we have found our culprit.”

“idiots? because we found your trail?” yamato was practically fuming.

“stop hiding behind your fear and admit it, jackass,” ciel snapped.

nikei shrugged. “fine, i’ll admit it. i am a part of ERROR.”

that was the breaking point.

“nikei, WHY?!” yamato shouted. “why would you-- why would you betray us!? why would you do it?”

“hey, you’re just jumping to conclusions here. i never said i killed homura,” nikei replied. 

“then you tell us, was the killer a part of ERROR?” ciel asked.

“the killer, huh . . . ?” the journalist smirked. “shouldn’t you know? after all, you’ve already accused her once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyahAHHAHA take the cliffhanger im tired
> 
> edit: so ya boy quills just found out we're the only work on ao3 with the tag "Gay Yomiuri Nikei" and that is a Crime /j


End file.
